Jeremie Dunbar, William Belpois
by fathanpathurijal
Summary: What do you think? If William switches body with Jeremie? Jeremie will be marry with Yumi or WIlliam Married with Aelita? Jeremie will be happy or not? or William will be happy to flirt Aelita?


**Jeremie Dunbar, William Belpois**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer**

**Code Lyoko is not mine. That's Simple XD**

**Sorry for mispelled, because i dont check it.**

**THANK YOU**

**Don't Like? Don't Read XD**

"Hey William, guess what I found!" Said Jeremie, as he walked into the dorm.

"The pics Yumi has been blackmailing us with of us kissing?" He guessed.

"No, even better. It's the codes Franz Hopper made when he tried sending me to sector 5 and split my body, and the codes for fusing the soul and body are on the back! Do you know what we could do with this, now that XANA is gone, and we both can use the Supercomputer?"

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked William.

"That depends. Are you thinking that we use these codes to split ourselves from our bodies and switch places? 'Cause that's what I'm thinking."

"Actually, I was thinking we split ourselves, but go back to our bodies, except when we're alone, and then we switch bodies and doing our daily routines like everyday. Wouldn't it be amazing to flirt Yumi?"

"You're right William, your idea IS better. But that's what I love about you, your creativity. Shall we go then?"

"What, now? I have to finish my report for Mrs. Hertz or she's gonna give me another detention."

"Yes, now, I don't want to wait, and what difference does it make? You can do that when we get back."

"Alright, let's go."

And so Jeremie and William proceeded to the factory. Once they boarded the elevator, Jeremie said,

"William, you go turn the supercomputer on, and then head to the scanner room. I'll start typing in your codes for what we're about to do."

"Right," Said William, as they arrived in the lab, "When I'm out I'll wait for you to devirtualize my body, then I'll come back up and join you."

"Ok." Said Jeremie, "I'll see you later, William."

"You'd better" replied William.

As Jeremie walked over to the chair, William pressed the down button and disappeared.

BZZZ, BZZZ, vibrated Jeremie's phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm starting it up now, Jeremie" came William's voice from the other end, as the monitor started to glow.

"Ok, it's working, go on up to the scanners and I'll start the process." Said Jeremie

"On it. See you in a few." Replied William

Jeremie started entering the flawed data into the computer, as William stepped into his scanner.

"Did it hurt?" Asked William.

"No, you don't even notice the change." Said Jeremie, trying to ease William's nerves. "Ok, here we go. Transfer, William."

The scanner doors closed.

"Scanner, William."

The white bar of the scanner rose up and then settled down again.

"Virtualization."

Like before, nothing happened. But after 5 minutes, the scanner doors opened, and a disembodied William stepped out. Jeremie saw the doors, and then noticed William's form laying motionless n sector 5.

"William, Stay in the scanner room. I'm devirtualizing your body now. Materialization, William."

The scanner whirred again, and William's body fell out. But something was wrong. The eyes were open, and it's wasn't moving.

"Oh my god, I'm dead!" Said William, frozen with Panic.

"William, Get in your body and talk to me!" Yelled Jeremie.

Hearing Jeremie's voice snapped William out of his panic, and he touched his body's face, and was pulled inside.

"Whoa, that was weird." Muttered William. "Hey Jeremie, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you William. Everything alright now?"

"Yeah, now. I was shocked because my body was dead, but then I touched it and now it's alive… it's all so weird." He said, as he climbed up the ladder into the Lab. "So, now it's your turn, huh?"

"Yup. I never thought I would go through this again. Follow the codes EXACTLY William, We don't want any unintentional mistakes."

"Yes, sir" replied William, with a salute.

As Jeremie climbed down into the scanner room and got into a scanner, William followed the same codes and process until Jeremie's body was devirtualized, and they both met up in the elevator. After the elevator reached ground level and they got out, William asked,

"Back to school then?"

"Step out of your body first, I want to see something," replied Jeremie

"How do I do that?"

"You imaging walking forward, but don't move your feet. Trust me, it's easy once you get the hang of it."

"Ok, I'll try."

William's face scrunched up in concentration, then, without warning, his body collapsed right in front of Jeremie. Jeremie, seeing as how William had stepped out of his body, lay down next to William's body, and then stepped out of his. As he expected, he could see William right above his body.

"Jeremie?" William said, with a worried look on his face.

"Yes William?" Replied Jeremie.

"Do our bodies DIE when we step out of them? And how can we see each other?"

"As for your first question, well, do you remember what Franz Hopper said, about our bodies not being able to do anything while our minds are out of them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out; they can't live without our minds. So, yes, our bodies are dead, basically empty shells if we're not in them. As for your second question, I think that we can see each other because we are exactly the same now, just active consciousnesses, and it's just like we are the same and can see each other when we're in our bodies. Now, remember your idea about switching bodies?"

"Yeah…?"

"I'll race you home!" Jeremie said, as he "jumped" into William's body and raced up the stairs, heading for the sewer entrance.

"No fair!" William yelled, as he ran in Jeremie's body after his own.

"Loser has to be on bottom!" Came a shout from ahead. Jeremie was just getting on his board and racing back.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" muttered William. He hopped on his skateboard and raced after Jeremie, building momentum with the "einstein smartness" on Jeremie's body. Before long, William had caught up with Jeremie, and with a few quick kicks, started to pull ahead.

Does this mean I'm going to be bottom, or is Jeremie? This is so confusing. Thought William.

After a minute more, William was pulling up to the forest entrance, with Jeremie a couple hundred feet behind.

"C'mon, UKE!"

"Oh, SHUT UP, William!

After William and Jeremie got back to their room, they began to go to their new rooms. That "Jeremie" sees his new room, and that "William" sees his new rooms.

And "William" now in the William's Bed.

"Huh, this is pretty good! I can dating with Yumi" commented "William"

And "Jeremie" now searching on his new Computer.

"Wow, many of his program is operating on his computer!" say "Jeremie"

After that, "Jeremie" go to his bed and sleeping.

In William's Room...

"Hello Romeo!" Said Yumi

"Hi, Yumi!" Said "William"

"Would you will dating with me?" Said Yumi

"Hnn" Said "William" with the Real William Speech Style

"Thanks My Love!" Said Yumi

"Hnn" Said "William"

In Jeremie's Room...

"I Like Jeremie's Life! I Wanna to keep it forever!" commented "Jeremie"

"I Must go to My Room to say something!" Said "Jeremie"

In Williams Room...

"Hello Jeremie" said William

"Hi!" said Jeremie

"You like your life now?" said William

"Oh Yes!" said Jeremie

"You wanna to keep it forever?" said William

"Sure! I wanna to keep it forever!" said Jeremie

"Okay Jeremie, Let's go to the factory and make this change become permanent" said William

"Okay then," said Jeremie

In the Factory...

"Okay then, William. You should go first!" said Jeremie

"Okay!" said William

In the scanner room...

"Let's go!" said William

"Transfer William, Scanner William, Virtualisation!" said Jeremie

"Hello Jeremie! type the code! i'm now in sector 5!" said William

"Okay! Let's go!" said Jeremie

And Jeremie start typing the code perfectly and after that he devirtualisation William.

"Okay, William. Now that's my turn!" said Jeremie in the scanner room

"Transfer Jeremie, Scanner Jeremie, Virtualisation!" said William

Now Jeremie in sector 5 with using Williams virtual body...

"Okay then, i starting to type the code!" said William

And William start to type the code and after that he devirtualisation Jeremie.

In the factory...

"Okay now, from now you're the Real William, Jeremie" said William

"And you William, now you're the Real Jeremie" said Jeremie

And finally, they both is shake hands and they will continuing they new life.

In the school...

"Hi Jeremie!" said William

"Hi William!" said Jeremie

"From now i mention your name is William, not Jeremie FROM NOW!" said William

"Okay, and you William i mention your name now is Jeremie, not William FROM NOW!" said Jeremie

And they hugging of each other and share about his life...

"Ooo, that's your life William, i mean Jeremie." said Jeremie

"Yes, William! Good Bye William!" said William

And in front of Aelita's Room...

"Aelita!" said William

"Oh You, Jeremie! Go Inside!" said Aelita

In they are go inside...

In Aelita's Room...

"Aelita, Lock The DOOR!" said William

"Okay!" said Aelita

And after that, William open Aelita's Trouser and Pink Dress!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Aelita Screaming

"I wanna do sexual connection between you and me!" said William

And William and Aelita do sexual things, and Aelita speak to Yumi...

"Hello Yumi!" said Aelita

"Hello too, Aelita!" said Yumi

"I Don't Like Jeremie now! I'm so be angry if i see him!" said Aelita

"Because?" said Yumi

"He doing sex to me and i so be angry!" said Aelita

"? WHAT!" said Yumi

"Yes!" said Aelita

In William's Room...

"Hello Romeo!" said Yumi

"Hi Yumi!" said Jeremie

"Do you know about Jeremie?" said Yumi

"Hnn?" said Jeremie

"He has DOING A SEX to Aelita!" said Yumi

"WHATTT!" said Jeremie

"I Must go to William!" said Jeremie

"What you mean William? You speak to you?" said Yumi

"Oh, i mean Jeremie!" said Jeremie

"Okay... Good bye Romeo!" said Yumi

"Okay My Love..." said Jeremie

In Jeremie's Room...

"WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO AELITA!" said Jeremie

"Oh.. I'm sorry Jeremie! i'm sorry!" said William

"I want a REVENGE!" said Jeremie

"Okay,,, You can sex with Yumi" said William

In William's Room...

"I MUST DONT DO THAT! I SO MUCH LOVE YUMI!" said Jeremie

?

"Oh Yes, i want to marry with Yumi! I want to call Yumi first!" said Jeremie

After Yumi go to William's Room,, In William's Room..

"Oh Sure! I wanna to marry you now! Okay, i go to my house waiting an Approval." said Yumi Happily

And Yumi go to her house...

"Okay,, if you wanna to do it! i call our family now to come in here making an Wedding..." said Yumi's Mom and Dad

"Yesss! Thank You Mom!" said Yumi and she leaving from her house

"Romeo,, My Family has approve our wedding :) You should bring your family to my house!" said Yumi

"Hnn :)" said Jeremie

And Jeremie call William's family to Yumi's house to prepared a wedding...

"Okay, if you want to do it my love" said William's Dad

In Yumi's house,, in there William's Family and Yumi's Family and a imam in there...

"Okay sure!, i want it!" said William's Mom

"Okay let's do the procedure.." said Imam

"Okay William, i marry William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiyama, for the dowry is 50 Japan's Yen and 50 Euro. Legitimate? said Imam

"I received the marry, Yumi Ishiyama, for the dowry is 50 Japan's Yen and 50 Euro, Legitimate!" said Jeremie

"From now, William's Mom. I is the part of your family!" said Yumi's Mom

"Oh yes! I like it!" said William's Mom

And after that, Jeremie go to Jeremie's Room

"HUH! You're marry Yumi?" said William

"Oh Yes! Tonight you go to my Wedding Party!" said Jeremie

"Okay... William " said William

After Jeremie and Yumi's Party...

"Hello William, Congratz!" say William

"Why you are not coming in my party...!" said Jeremie

"Because i'm very scared of Aelita!" said William

"Oh!" said Jeremie

After 1 Year...

"We Have a Baby! Romeo!" said Yumi

"Oh Yes!" said Jeremie

And After that, Yumi and Jeremie Have 5 Kids and William is become sex addict and he unmarried until he died.

Ulrich and Sissi is married 1 year since Yumi and Jeremie married. He has 3 Kids

and Odd is married with Tamiya,, After Ulrich Married and He have 4 Kids

And Aelita married with Theo after Yumi have third kid and have 2 Kids.

**THE END**

_Note : Imam, is the Legitimater of many weddings.._

I will released the story in Indonesian. Just you're waiting..

Thanks for all


End file.
